


人碑

by yanrui



Category: suibi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 不甜也不虐的HE剧情故事。民国au，地下党/半路出家销器儿弟子杨九郎，外八行两行亲传娃娃腿儿张云雷。设定复杂，信息量大，文中有解释。战斗力爆表辫儿和心思机敏馕。外八行框架及部分黑话来自百度，七十二山来自天下霸唱，其余全是我编的。留于2019.5.9本文是外链首发于lof，由于种种原因一气之下删文，但ao3为存文用，所以还保留如果有机会会修改重发lof，请无意间看到的朋友不要再推文传播，我已删除九辫tag，共同期待lof重见之日。





	1. Chapter 1

民国十五年。

杨九郎第三次下天津卫，正值初春，赶在黄昏前买了回四九城的火车票时，他已经可以平静地接受又一次一无所获。

世道正乱，四九城里到处是游行的青年和抓人放枪的兵警，传单和广播一天总要轮转十来次，然而津门民众惯喜欢以“混”自嘲，这年月里显得格外安宁，叫人可以放松口气了。

月台上人流熙攘，杨九郎将帽子扣在头上，又把随身的皮包掖进了大衣，如此使他显得有些随便，与打扮并不相称，他却不很在意。

更别提，转眼就瞥见了偷儿。

街井闹市，三教九流，再常见不过的了，杨九郎见那两个年轻人形容消瘦，却面颊生红，唇干无色，心中知晓这并非饥苦，而是被酒色大烟掏空了底子。他本打算随人流过去挤开被他们瞄上的那位太太，未及实现，先看他们自然地曲起右手二指，成勾状垂于身侧。

古法探勾，居然是正经的盗门人。

可盗门偷儿远妇孺，这是被大烟钱磨没了脾气，胆敢坏行规了？

杨九郎摸了摸鼻子，心说反正对方也瞧不出自己身份，只管当普通人去搅和一下，赶快跑上火车就罢。谁知他刚往那边走几步，就见人群中又钻出个瘦高少年，身着大褂布鞋，却极其敏捷，几个回身就到了那两个偷儿中间，竟叫人一时理不清他是从哪儿出现的。

杨九郎包的厚实，又捂着皮包，被人挤来挤去，像个竖着的枕头，眼睛却一直盯着那边动静。偷儿看眼前突然多出个人来吓了一跳，回神就要发难，那少年却不慌不惧，借着大褂儿袖子遮掩，扣了什么在掌心往外一送。

两个偷儿居然赶忙一齐朝人拱手，转头溜了。

嚯，有意思。

瞧对方口型，只看出严肃正经的“规矩”两字，一定也是外八行门内。但他小小年纪，能让结伙儿的盗门偷儿弯腰告饶，恐怕地位不低。

再一想现下站的地界儿正是天津卫，杨九郎心里也隐隐有了盼头。虽然三下津沽从未见过这个少年，但他还是起了心思，想同对方攀交情试试，能探到消息最好，病急乱投医也罢。

当下打起精神，杨九郎跟着人上了同一节车厢。但心里的百般盘算，没过一刻钟就发现，压根儿是不需要的。

他目瞪口呆看少年被个油头粉面的中年人忽悠地连连点头，对陌生人居然也是全然信服的模样，旁边无人理会他们，那个中年人已经说到让少年等到四九城就跟他走，要带人下南洋做生意去了。

杨九郎有了莫名其妙的责任感。他扬个笑脸，几句话周旋打哈就把少年拉到身边坐定。初春还有点凉，小孩儿穿个单薄的褂子，行李只有个小包，杨九郎把大衣掀开往人肩头捂，少年别扭地一缩，手似乎抬了抬，又放下去。

只是那几秒，杨九郎看清，对方差点往他脉门扣。

这小孩儿……都说不清真傻假傻。

他心里泛着嘀咕，还是低头小声跟人道：“别信那货，现在到处有人专门搞这个，骗青壮下南洋卖苦力，去了就回不来了，要么死在船上要么死在金场。”

少年被他喷到耳边的热气刺一机灵，伸手就把他的脸往一边推了推，似乎实在不适应和人离这么近，掌心贴着他脸颊上看不出来的小胡茬，又嫌弃地捻指搓了搓。

杨九郎挠着脸冲人笑的不好意思，他最近奔忙，的确有点邋遢。

但少年还是学着杨九郎的样子，也稍稍凑近小声说：“我不会跟他去的，我到四九城有事儿要办，他绑不走我。”

两个人高矮其实差不多，想必年纪也差的不大。杨九郎私心叫他小孩儿，是因为他眼神实在过于干净无辜，人又极纤细，现在没架势地弯腰坐着，被杨九郎大衣一包，像是能被拢在怀里似的。

说话的时候他并没有抬头，杨九郎侧过脸，就能自少年前额往下，看到他乌漆漆的睫毛不断眨动，嘴唇开合，声调稍带口音。

“您是天津本地人吧，去四九城干什么？”

“找人。”

“巧了不是？”杨九郎笑着又凑够去，“我来天津是找东西。”

“不巧。”

嘿，跟他这儿这么难聊。

再一细想，刚跟那骗子聊天，少年其实也没多透露关于自己的话，杨九郎心里点头，有了计较。最后只问：“那你叫什么？我好歹刚刚给你解围呢，我是杨九郎。”

少年想了想，扭过头跟他对视着，认认真真道：“张云雷。”

云？

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

杨九郎觉得自己实在有点过度敏感了。

天下叫云什么的人这么多，他偏偏在听到张云雷说起自己名字的时候，脑子里闪过师父给他赐名的样儿。但除了知道师门最早是有几位云字的师兄外，别的也只隐约听谁提起，那些人多是叛逃或失踪而出了。

何况年纪也对不上，那时候张云雷才多大？

这么想着，心里也有点难受，外八行如今日渐式微，他拜师两年，三下津门都毫无收获，实在愧对师父嘱托。直内疚的入了神，下火车被小孩儿不满地拍掉了帽子。

“嘛呢？”

没等杨九郎反应，张云雷先乐了，指着他露出来的头发道：“栗子毛儿！”

杨九郎捡了帽子，心疼地拍掉被路人踩的鞋印儿，不再去戴。他伸手想报复，张云雷就直接捂了自己的脑袋，还支棱着手怕压乱般。

杨九郎也乐起来。

“你晚上住哪儿？”杨九郎道。“有缘千里来相会，去我那儿？”

张云雷干脆就应。即便估摸出他是身手姣好有恃无恐，杨九郎还是在心里感叹了人实在太好拐。江湖险恶，张云雷明明浑身沾满外八行的味儿，偏偏像是未经什么世故，那得是从小被宠出来的模样儿。

可是这样的小少爷，又为什么自个儿跑来四九城？

他隐隐觉得这事可能跟自己的任务也有千丝万缕的联系，杨九郎的直觉一向很准，这时候也选择相信。因而毫不犹豫把张云雷先栓在身边。

杨九郎在四九城的栖身处是闹市胡同里一家照相馆，外头是车水马龙，胡同里面却平日少有人来。一层开店，二层住人，房有两间，小些那个据杨九郎说是老板住。

“你不是老板？”

“不是。”杨九郎道。“老板叫李九春，你随意喊。他同我有私交，现在时局正乱，我身上背着事儿，孤家寡人，在这儿方便。”

他又将大的那间拾掇了，手脚麻利搭了张新床换好被褥，两张床头抵头横在墙边，张云雷皱眉道：“我还不如去住旅社，或者去找……”

他又顿住了，什么都没说。反倒像因为这个起了什么思绪，眉头皱起来，看着有些忧虑的模样，和他漂亮的眼睛不很相称。

“现在到处在查身份抓人，你去了可是一天要被查三回。再者，有一点我要问你，相互交心，我们各自敞亮。”杨九郎试探道：“看您是相家，又是哪路门下？”

张云雷打量了他几眼，嗤道：“关你屁事，空子敢跟我打番？”

相家即内行，空子指外行。这是早就看出杨九郎像外八行门人，又瞧不上他的意思了。

难怪这么简单就跟他走。杨九郎脸一红，知道自己两年的资历在江湖上连虾米都算不得。此时天色已经渐黑了，他要找的东西干系重大，实在不敢贸然开口。张云雷看出他别扭，哈哈一笑抱着自己小包袱就找地儿洗漱，很快钻床上去。

这是请回来个小祖宗。

杨九郎亦躺在自己那张床上，扭头看着人毛茸茸的后脑壳儿，屋里装了电灯，光线昏黄，将小孩儿的影子照成模糊的一线，叫他喉咙沙了起来。

床头又探来只手抓了抓他的栗子毛儿，杨九郎哎哟哎哟叫，听得张云雷含糊道：“不许盯着我，睡觉，我明天还有事儿呢。”

心却不知怎么，微微定下了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二日一早，老板李九春就回来了。对店里平白多了个人竟也没多反应，反倒和张云雷处的极好。

其后半个月时间，杨九郎奔波在四九城，传递消息的同时，也再次挨个儿拜访那些老人，得到的是第无数次婉言谢绝。

站在街口儿，杨九郎挠了挠头，终于放任自己蹲了下来。

他已经换了身长褂儿，手里仍执着前几日那个皮包。此刻蹲在路边不伦不类，衣服也抻皱了，但杨九郎不在乎那个。他心里压着事儿，只疯狂算还剩余的时间，委屈劲儿上来，长长呼出一口气。

师父啊。他想。

一年前他们最后一次见面，街上正闹游行，兵卒子放着枪，到处都是尖声吵闹，他在人流里见了熟悉身影就急忙去追，最终也只是匆匆一会。

角落胡同里留一块木翻牌，是销器儿行常用的留信法子。他几下对好了机关，就见里头刻着“劈雷子，见春生”——叫他发誓保住他们这行最后的种。

找都找不到，又怎么保呢？

他自己也独木难支，那几个欺师灭祖的师兄投了伪政府，如今正四处追捕外八行剩下的传人。李九春的照相馆又实为中共的地下联络站，党内决定起义在即，他们通信任务增多，随时都有被兵警找上门的风险。

更何况起义急需要枪。

那些他拿不出来，解不开暗销儿的枪。

销器儿门又称机关门，专通机关暗器，外八行上至盗门的响马摸金，下至索命门的刺客杀手，皆需要销器儿支援。那千余只枪被他师父亲手设了机关藏着，每一把都做了修改，它们和更要命的东西藏在一处，是师父把他绑死在销器儿门的手段。

两面身份都有重压要去抗，他快撑不下去了。

“小眼儿八叉的叹什么气，你在这儿做什么？”

杨九郎顺着那件灰色大褂儿的坠角往上看，张云雷低着头，背光瞧不清表情，只顾伸手摸摸他头发。拇指陷在他发丛里揉了揉，嘴里还别扭地哄：“怎么搞成这样啦？谁欺负你我帮你打他啊。”

眨巴眨巴眼睛，杨九郎把人胳膊拉下来，拇指顺着小臂滑到了腕，张云雷的手被他拢在手心握着。他很有点爱和人亲近的毛病，张云雷更让他忍不住当小孩儿似的腻乎，早出晚归半个月，然而只要和人呆在一处就总喜欢往身边凑。

“没，办不成事儿我都习惯了。”他就蹲在那儿仰头道，“你做什么？”

感觉掌心里人使了暗劲儿又要挣扎，杨九郎实在贪恋这会儿，故意曲解张云雷的别扭，小声道：“外八行有规矩，我入行晚没犯事，你不能轻易打人的。”

张云雷就不再动了。

李九春其实有报备过。这几日杨九郎出去传消息拜门老，张云雷其实也一直在外，似乎急着确定什么事儿，进展同样不顺利。悄悄看过他东西，小孩儿列了张单子，字写的歪歪扭扭又全用切口儿黑话，李九春毕竟不是江湖人，翻译不通也不敢拿走，最多只认出几个前言不搭后语的词，还有几个人名。

那些人名，杨九郎也只知道其中几个，全是四九城中的外八行遗老。他不敢妄猜张云雷身份，可小孩儿说自己也就19的年纪，比他只小三岁。

此刻问张云雷做什么，小孩儿未来及回答，先目光一凝拉着杨九郎钻进了胡同。然后自顾自贴墙探身去看，杨九郎顺着他视线扫去，见街上走来几个高壮汉子，穿着普通的短褂儿长裤，口音像是外地来的。仔细打量，为首那个眼上一道旧疤，腰间隐隐露了丝金光。

“把头小金刀。”张云雷低声道，“他们是响马！”

杨九郎道：“四九城这两年什么人都有。”

然后他跟张云雷对上视线，这才见小孩儿抿着唇，满眼满眼的无所适从，大概是泪窝子浅，眼底看着湿漉漉。怕是刚才本就情绪不佳，见杨九郎在街边，还是来安慰。

现下咬牙切齿问：“你什么意思？”

杨九郎感觉到了他情绪的不对劲儿。

响马不进京，这是外八行的规矩。现在那些人大刺刺在京城街上走，说不是正经的盗门响马，偏偏挂着小金刀。想想连最守旧的天津卫都有了坏规矩的偷儿，一切明晃晃就在说，三教九流里重规矩的外八行，已经乱套了。

“你怎么了？”杨九郎问。

“响马进京，为什么上头爷爷们没派人拦？”张云雷攥着他的袖子，“四九城的销器儿铺子呢？神调门的神婆相爷们怎么全没了？赌场里使玲珑骰的千门赶羊呢？”

19岁抽条儿的瘦高少年一叠声地问，不知是在问杨九郎还是问自己。

他道：“人呢？人呢？”

“四九城外八行的人呢？”

“是这个世道乱了。”杨九郎道。

他们肩并肩往回走，杨九郎想安慰张云雷，却不知道从哪儿说。他自己是半路出家，虽然如今深感师门凋零，对外八行整个儿的没落却领受不深，单单师父留下的话已经足以叫他奔忙。而看张云雷年纪身手，谈吐习惯，从小在什么样的环境下成长可想而知。

离了天津卫，骤然变化的世界太过明显，迷迷乱乱，他也只是个孩子罢了。

“你以前在四九城待过？”

“我在四九城长大的。”张云雷还有些低落，没什么精神地回话道：“之前五六年回了天津，跟我娘在一块儿，要不是她催着赶我出来，我离家不会远过五条街。”

“你要找的人找到了么？”

“找不到。我信以他的本事不会怎样，可是这几天我……”

他又不愿意说了。

杨九郎揽了揽他肩膀，也不再问。


	3. Chapter 3

等快到胡同口，两个人同时觉察不对，加快脚步就往照相馆奔，遥遥看见门板掉了半块斜拉拉晃着，里头传来嘈杂声。

李九春还在里头！

杨九郎咬牙就要进门，张云雷却按住了他，长褂儿一撩，不知道从哪儿摸出截软绳，双手各捏一端，脚在门边墙上蹬个起势，以绳借力几下就翻上了二楼。到窗边用脚跟嗑开窗户，腰身一扭，凭不可思议的柔韧度滑进屋内。

杨九郎掏出皮包里那把洋枪，侧身从正门进，果然一楼已经没了人，只剩地上散乱的椅子红布，还有砸坏的大盒子相机。

他急急往二楼奔，跑上台阶见李九春握枪缩在小屋门边，地上躺了三四个黑帽子警察，一个胸前中弹，剩下的全是颈侧一道血口，人还没死，却只敢捂着脖子一动不动，低声呜咽。

外八行里的红手绢，传的是民间古彩杂耍，最擅身法暗器，这招是红手绢门人“留一线”的招式，叫人失去行动力，及时救治尚且不会失血而亡。

眼见张云雷双腿夹着最后一个警察的脑袋拐身把人砸翻在地，手掌中又是白光一闪，杨九郎心里突然如穿云破雾，喊了声：“张云雷！”

“叫什么！”张云雷头也不回，利索解决了手下的人。站起身顺手将掌心的东西一抹就不知道藏去了哪儿，杨九郎问：“月亮山上下来的？”

红手绢门中女人居多，直接以师门喊男性弟子太过失礼。杨九郎心细，换了外八行又细分七十二山的说法，月亮山本宗既为红手绢。

张云雷好像松了口气，也讶异他的体贴，点头应是。

“那你刚刚收了什么？”

“我的镖啊。”

“月亮山上不刻镖。”

杨九郎不动声色，他其实并没有看清，张云雷的动作之快早就突破了他的观察极限。但心中一种出奇大胆的想法，正石破天惊地将两个猜想融汇在一处，让他在此时强行抑制着自己的心跳，诈问下去。

“只有自己手制的镖才能刻字，月亮山人习惯使镖不制镖，制镖的是销器儿行。”

张云雷盯着他，漂亮的眼睛缓缓在杨九郎脸上打量，并不信服。杨九郎虽然身上带着江湖气，但显然入行不久，知道些粗浅的东西已经顶天。可他神色太过笃定，张云雷心有好感，实在难以开口说谎驳斥。

李九春爬起来道：“你们去外面谈，这儿不安全了，我来善后。我们6号站汇合。”

在天津火车站，张云雷露出掌心的东西就吓退了盗门偷儿，露的应该就是镖。但凭这个只能证明他是外八行门人，镖无外饰，显示身份只有刻字。

刻什么字？

外八行销器儿门，师父虽然传的是销器儿，却是难得的杂学大家，外八行大半手艺均有涉猎，地位极高。徒弟之中排最前的是“云”字科，几年内叛逃失踪皆有，却并非没有人了。

张云雷。

19岁的年轻人在胡同底站定，闷头风吹过去，大褂儿下摆飘荡，他纤细，瘦高，抿着唇，双目明亮。

张云雷终于伸出手给杨九郎看，掌心是枚精巧的薄镖，面上刻一个小小的，只有相家才能认出的变体字。

“云”。

四下寂静，只留呜咽风声。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

杨九郎深吸了口气，眼睛突然红了。

不知道为什么，明明两人从未见面，如今偏偏叫他生出一种他乡遇故知的安慰与悲凉。

他明白了张云雷为什么会红手绢的身手，因为师娘就是红手绢的少传人。倘若张云雷天赋极高，除师父叫他拜了销器儿门以外，师娘再传他红手绢也未可知。

世道乱了，碰到能传承是多么难得而心酸的事情，杨九郎不懂。师父抚摸手里师门名谱的时候问过他：“九郎啊，你知道这是什么吗？”

“是咱们家谱，师父。”

师父笑了，冲着祖师牌位点了支香，只道：“这行要完了。”

“不肖弟子郭德纲，当守墓人当了三十年喽……”

销器儿铺门口挂小棺材似的黑匣，盖板上满是试销器儿打出的窟窿，如同蜂箱，因此又在七十二山中被称作蜂窝山。相家见了盖板儿，就可进店以“山经唇典”表明来意，店主会立刻引人入内堂销器儿买卖，外头则多为普通杂货，普通人进店照样经营。

南方销器早已没落，北方销器儿明初为躲避朝廷赶杀外八行，进了京城拜了官。自此每修皇陵就要殉葬一批，却好歹传承下来。清兵入关后为这门手艺又几乎被赶尽杀绝，苟延残喘几百年，剩下的门人把作为销器儿行象征的那块紫檀蜂窝盖板儿请到了天津卫，九河下稍镇着气运，从此才算是有了老家。

可销器儿行还是要完了。

枪，炮，电灯，汽车，火车，从这些东西进来开始，外八行一半的东西都在渐渐衰败，枪，光是一杆枪，谁还需要销器儿呢？

师父爱新东西，他自己收藏了一把好洋枪，这把枪后来被他送给了杨九郎。师父也改枪，他在藏起来那批枪里做了暗销儿，解得开暗销儿就能让稳定性高出一倍，解不开，全是废铁。

师父一支一支手工地改，改着改着就笑，笑着笑着，就笑不出来了。

杨九郎知道师父为什么不笑。

因为哪怕是如今再想起这一幕，他眼眶依然湿了，在初春的风里泛冷。

张云雷别扭起来，他看不得杨九郎哭，刚刚被逼问表明身份，已经让他心里憋屈至极。如今难以露出笑脸，却仍迟疑着走近了。

正如先前他在大街上刚刚蹭掉自己的眼泪，也还是安慰了蹲在路边的杨九郎。

他没有手巾，只好用指尖去拭杨九郎的眼角，指腹凉丝丝地拂过皮肤，丝毫让人猜不出，这是双眨眼就能要人命的手。

张云雷的手好看，杨九郎鬼迷心窍，下意识想去捉他腕子，扬手惊觉自己竟还拿着那把皮包里的洋枪。

他猛一抬头，果然见张云雷盯着那把抢瞳孔一缩，兜头就将他压在地上，尘土翻飞，杨九郎分明在人眼里看见了杀气。

“你这小黑驴是我师父的！”

张云雷又惊又怒，张口就是把洋枪叫小黑驴的黑话。杨九郎怕小孩儿气狠了真敢剜了他，再不啰嗦，立刻就念七十二山经：“*蜂窝山上见花条，盘道不如挂上桩！”

张云雷一愣。

杨九郎实在不会别的，他入行晚，短短两年知道这一句已经是顶天，张云雷要直接以山经唇典回他，必定聊不下去。

杨九郎低声喊：“师兄！”

脖颈上的压迫一下子松了，张云雷红着眼睛问：“你喊我什么？”

杨九郎道：“销器儿一门快亡了，师父失踪一年……师兄，师兄。”

所以张云雷这半个月，什么都找不到。

 

 

 

 

 

（*都是销器儿行，即蜂窝山人，耍花腔没有必要，不说套话，我们互相坦白。）


	4. Chapter 4

“销器儿行怎么会没了呢？”张云雷问的很小心，谁也不知道他在小心什么。“师父怎么会失踪一年呢？我义姐是他媳妇儿，我是收到了我姐的红手绢儿才来的啊。”

满心的茫然和委屈终于淹没了这个十九岁的少年。

他的身份当然高：红手绢少传人的义弟，销器儿门最早拜师的云字科之一，外八行两行亲传的娃娃腿儿。

张云雷是在四九城外八行的尖尖里长起来的，三教九流都见过，也一直被保护的很好。五六年前他开始抽条儿发育，姐姐说红手绢的功夫不好在男孩儿这时候练，师父当时似乎在忙什么，只知道处境艰难，心力交瘁，因而决定将他送回天津。

家门前的销器儿铺子从他回家的时候就是封死的，但天津好歹还剩了这一处。胡同口的大街上有流连的妓女，有几个就出自兰花门，温柔乡里手眼通天，见到他笑吟吟凑过来喊小二爷。蹲路边的乞丐是盗门偷儿，专盯着那些油头粉面的富商，偶尔跟他分享摸来的纽扣怀表。赌场里头坐的庄家是千门的“赶羊人”，出来抽烟时看到他，就让他帮忙修玲珑骰。

连年战乱，他爹早就在外没了消息，张云雷在天津卫和他娘知足常乐，家门口一方天地就是世界，一呆就是五六年。

前阵子他突然收到了红手绢儿，正是小时候自己入门的信物，上头绣着小小的一个“雷”，却被剪掉了一个角儿。

他娘一看就哭了，把他轰出门，要他赶快去四九城找姐姐师父。

张云雷这才发现，一切都不是那么回事儿。

他跑遍了记忆里熟悉的地方，四九城那么大，可是居然再也找不到一个挂黑匣子的铺子。四九城又这么小，他挨个儿问过去，六年前的那些人名，一个挨一个被回“死了，没了。”

看他长大的那些外八行遗老，要么再也见不到了，要么见了他，问：“孩子，你怎么能离了天津呢？”

天津卫当然很好，熟悉的一草一木叫他安心，他甚至不愿意离家五条街远。但他回到自己同样熟悉的四九城，只剩下零丁几个老人，他们一遍遍问，“你怎么能离了天津呢？”

老泪纵横。

张云雷不明白自己为什么不能离开天津卫。但世间万物，突然就在这一刻直白的告诉了他，停在原地六年的只有他一个人。他以为同样陪他停留的那些东西，总有一天，都会——没了。

怎么什么都没了？

短短六年，四九城为什么会变成这样？

事情不是一朝一夕发生的，却会在突然之间才让你察觉。

全乱了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“我三下天津卫，找的就是那块紫檀盖板儿。”杨九郎道，“师父交代我，时机一到，枪我自然得去拿，但拿不拿的出要看造化，里头别的东西，我得赌命去护着。”

“但是我请了盗门和神调门的高人，探山算卦找到湘西，却发现师父留下的机关凭我根本解不开。销器儿门没剩几个人，斗不过师父手段，于是又转而去找门中已经退隐的谢老爷子。谢老辈分太高，只留我一句‘见根见种’。其后我一路摸索，才找到天津。”

“我是想着，根种无非门派基石，找到那块板儿，无论请谢老出山还是寻得出路，都能有解。”

张云雷沉默半响，突然抬起手来，杨九郎摸摸鼻子，矮身凑过去，就被张云雷抓了抓栗子毛儿。

“你……你很厉害。”小孩儿轻轻道。

入行两年，师父失踪前受教导估计还不足一年，杨九郎又是地下党联络人员，处境敏感。平常人这等情况，连外八行门槛都摸不到，各路相家更不会看他一眼。

杨九郎却能硬生生学了底子，孤身一人混入江湖，为师父嘱托拼出条路，做出这么多事来。后头碰到张云雷，从拐人交好到诈出他销器儿门身份，心思通透可见一斑。

师父没有看错人。

张云雷道，“六年前我走时，销器儿行虽人丁单薄，师兄弟却都还在销器儿铺子跟着师父。为什么我回来的时候，什么都没了？”

“叛的叛，死的死，逃的逃。”杨九郎低声道，“我入门晚，只大概知道一些。前几年到处闹革命，时常打仗，有人盯着这些手艺想作筏子，四处追捕赶杀。于是门中几个孽徒说要效法明代销器儿入朝，直接投了伪政府，靠卖外八行消息保得安宁……害苦了……”

他不用再说下去，张云雷亦已明白了。

乱世养不起外八行，他们本就是依附太平年里的繁荣岁月过活，每逢战乱，三教九流最先遭报应的也是他们。

勉力苟活尚可，但自己人把自己人往外坑害，哪儿能不遭灭顶之灾呢？

杨九郎又解释，自己正是在看守所里碰到的师父。彼时他还是学生，因为带领游行和组织工人罢工被兵警带走，隔着铁栏，瞧见隔壁席地坐着个身量不高、穿着大褂儿布鞋的微胖中年人，察觉他观望，扭头冲他一笑，只问：“后生，怎么进来的？”

杨九郎道：“没藏好哇！朋友漏了我的信儿。”

中年人道：“巧了，我也是被人漏了信儿。”

狱中共处，杨九郎直觉这位并非常人，对方却似乎对他饶有兴致，谈笑间套去他不少话。三天过后，看守他们的警察竟来偷偷放那位出去，手里不是钥匙而是枚铁钩，几下就让锁头当啷落地。

临走，中年人道：“让这后生跟我一起吧。”

警察用手在脸上抹一抹，直接换了张脸孔，道：“师叔想带就带，我来周旋。”

杨九郎目瞪口呆。

虽然皇城根儿下土生土长，但他那个时候才直观感受到，市井之内外八行到底是个什么模样。出去之后，恰逢党内同志联系，学校已经回不去，直接转作了地下联络员，再过不久，便拜入了销器儿门下。

杨九郎知道，自己绝不是有什么惊世天资，门中似乎也没有像自己这样成年拜师的。他为人赤诚，其中缘故不愿深想，只记师父救自己一命便是大恩。但后来种种事情，也叫他隐约窥见师父思虑。

如今找到了张云雷，这个小师兄在压力之下，几乎是他最后的精神支柱了。


	5. Chapter 5

他们没有去李九春说的6号站，而是由张云雷直接带进了某个大院，这宅子未挂门匾，大门漆黑而非朱红，顶上只挂一边灯笼。怪模怪样，然而气势非凡，足见树大根深。即使到处赶杀外八行门人，这里仍旧轻易没人敢动。

杨九郎知道，门前样式叫“单目照灯黑门两空”，是外八行老顶柱们才有的待遇。大院里头正堂上，正是他两年都未得拜见的遗老之一，白发苍苍，看不出年纪，只知姓王，为这一代盗门魁首，远至边野响马盗，近至皇城倒斗贼，都得尊他一声大老爷。

杨九郎低下头，谨慎地不敢多看。张云雷已经跑到旁边，挽着人胳膊道：“爷爷，可算见您了。”

小孩儿说完这句，眼圈就泛了红，他没吃过什么苦，最近的事情对他来说已经是顶天的委屈张皇。杨九郎悄悄瞥着，只能看到他细瘦的脖颈，因为吸鼻子下巴微抬，露出半边儿喉结，又滑入大褂儿领子中去。

张云雷的确是很好看的。他偷偷想。

那边王老爷子道：“爷爷也想你，见过其他人了？”

“只剩几个爷爷了……他们怪我出了天津卫，可我是收了我姐的手绢儿，我娘赶我来的。”

长长一声叹气。

杨九郎心中宛如被重锤一砸，他脑子转得快，立刻由此想到张云雷出天津也许关系重大，极可能坏了什么规矩，但小孩儿无知无觉，那罚业只怕是被他娘悄悄担下了。

不待他硬着头皮抬头抢话，王老已经问他：“后生，你师父赐你名叫杨九郎？”

“是，刚巧本名上了政府的黑册，不敢再用，就一直以赐名叫了。”

王老道：“杨九郎，你很有本事，是个难得的通透人。头先郭德纲收你，我们几个老不死都不想他坏这规矩——你背景不纯，年岁又大。”

杨九郎反倒松了口气，话题到自己身上也好，等出了这门他再慢慢给小孩儿解释。倘若猜测属实，对张云雷太过残忍。

“这两年我们都看着，我且问你，你知不知晓为什么你师父要大费周章给你留枪，又为什么要说得等时机来到？”

杨九郎回：“不能妄议师父。”

那边张云雷就小声道：“爷爷，你别吓他。”

杨九郎偷偷咧了下嘴。

王老拍了拍张云雷的手背，继续道：“你抬头回话。”

实在躲不过去。

打从皇帝倒台，民国元年到现在，从来都没有太平过。如果说新思潮新技术入侵注定了外八行的彻底消亡，战乱和围剿赶杀就是最后点燃柴草的那簇火苗。现今柴草尚有余存，不过是因为还没烧尽。眼睁睁看着，如何不痛惜呢？

国内形势混乱，师父却可能早就预见先机，伪政府追捕革命分子正酣，新党派已经成立且蓬勃发展，杨九郎正是其中一员。几年前虽一切不显，然而日渐兴起的白色恐怖持续闹下去，势必会逼出起义。

开了这个头，历史早就给出了结果，其后势力并起相持乃是必然。牢中偶遇杨九郎，师父看出这人年纪轻轻却心思机敏，套出他出身新党，便决意押宝。救他一命，收他为徒，又以枪为绳，三招并使将他牢牢绑在了销器儿门。

杨九郎道：“这么多布置，恐怕只是为了那些和枪放在一起的东西。我不瞒您，我那边组织上已经决定今年起义，用枪正是这时候，天下大乱也是这时候，时机这就到了。由此让我将那些东西趁势带走，乱局里保一份传承。”

王老没有答话，带着玉扳指的手抚摸手里的瓷盏，过会儿意味不明笑道：

“……传承。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

张云雷稍有不安，悄悄拉住了老爷子的袖子，那正是他小时候被宠出来的习惯。王老似乎一下子心软，叹了口气。

“杨九郎，你不错。”王老道，“小辫儿跟你亲，他心思单纯是一面，你却也是个值得结交的人。”

“你们这就可以动身下湘西。我们几个老家伙之前不见你，皆因为时机未到，亦是心有间隙。如今不会再拦。”

杨九郎道：“那机关……怎么请动谢老前辈呢？”

“谢先生已经故去啦。”王老平静道，“正是前几月的事情。我们这几个也活不了多久，眼见在四九城里风风雨雨这么多年，火却很快也要烧到我们身上。生老病死都是常事，外八行的状况，谁还不知道呢？”

杨九郎愣在原地，又见斜间出来一个瘦高男人，戴一副金丝眼镜，看着文质彬彬。对他拱手道：“谢老爷子是我父亲，我名谢金，来四九城就是为了报信。”

“小辈知道了。”杨九郎心知已经不必多说，叹口气决定再寻出路。王老却和谢金耳语几句，对他道：“你虽然通透，到底入行时间短太过吃亏。能想到‘见根见种’寻去天津，现在却忘了最能帮你的人就在眼前。”

张云雷眨眨眼睛，立刻明白了意思，按规矩退身和杨九郎并肩站着，听长辈教诲。

王老虚打这机灵鬼一下，道：“杨九郎，你身边是外八行两行亲传娃娃腿儿，是销器儿行最后能帮你破了师父机关的人。去湘西带他就够。时也命也，你师父留下的东西，本来也要他去拿。”

谢金道：“还有和你们同路的。”他让出一步，斜间又走出人来，正是那日张云雷在街上遇到的响马中两个。为首挂小金刀的刀疤男人，谢金称“东哥”，另个面容肃然跟随其后，谢金却喊“冯爷”。

王老见杨九郎面露犹疑，为他解释道：“盗门响马常年在山中，称呼都是诨名，挂刀把头叫人信服即可，叫‘赖子’的都有。你只管听谢金的，不用多管辈分。”

东哥道：“我们进京就是为了这事，下湘西一路情势复杂，已经不比你之前刚找到东西的时候。我盗门受人之托，也敬郭先生手腕，保你们此路顺遂。”

杨九郎点头，怕王老再说别的，不动声色接过话头，同东哥定了启程时间，就要带张云雷拜别堂内众人。王老看出他心思，眼露宽慰，也顺了他的意。

谁知临到跨过门槛，张云雷却扭头对王老道：“爷爷，我想先去找我娘说一声。”

杨九郎猛地攥住了他的手，小孩儿看都不看，又重复一遍：“爷爷，我先去找我娘。”


	6. Chapter 6

谢金面露不忍，王老问：“你这孩子，怎么这么倔呢？”

王老爷子的那声叹气，之前外八行遗老们落泪追问的“怎能离开天津”，这些不是没叫小孩儿起疑心。杨九郎的暗中规避，反而让他更敏锐地感觉到了什么。他单纯却不傻，按等说完正事，直到最后才问出来，之前居然半点不显。

“小辫儿，走吧。”王老道。“你见不到你娘了。”

“你说被你娘赶出来，那为什么你原先不愿意走？你娘虽然和红手绢有牵扯，那为什么你个娃娃腿儿都没看出那红手绢的意思，你娘却比你先明白？”

是的，张云雷不是没有觉得不对。

他上午收到了手绢，剪掉的一角已经让他疑窦丛生，可他娘哭的太难过，他追问宽慰都止不住。那日黄昏，他娘反而平静了，赶他出门，只说让他去找师父姐姐。

张云雷的确怕四九城出了事，他想着自己要赶快确定姐姐他们平安，然后回来哄娘开心。他走的匆忙，随手捡了小包袱，薄薄大褂儿在初春的风里下摆飘荡，从胡同底走到街口凉的一哆嗦，回头去看，他娘已经把门关上了。

围墙顶的土缝儿里钻出一朵白色的花骨朵，张云雷心里想，等回来就叫娘把它植到院儿里。

但现在他就这么被告知：“你再也见不到你娘了。”

王老对杨九郎道：“你三下天津卫找的东西，六年前就不在那儿了。”

杨九郎一呆，下意识道：“那湘西……”

“我要找的紫檀盖板儿，本来就是我要解机关拿的东西？”他心思急转，各种念头交汇一处，再和张云雷目光相对，脑海里“嗡”的一声。

当年销器儿行前辈请了紫檀盖板儿到天津，从此天津卫才被奉为宗门，当地三教九流都自认头顶销器儿行。擅自把门中象征移走，是欺师灭祖的大不敬，可师父一切如常，是一年前才失踪的。

“见根见种”。

师父拿什么东西代替了“根”？

是张云雷这个“种”，是这个亲传娃娃腿儿。他被送回天津，当了整整六年的“人板儿”！

杨九郎三下天津卫，第二次就已经摸到了那间被封死的销器儿铺子。他得知里面空无一物，但也从未怀疑紫檀板儿已经不在天津。

铺子后面一墙之隔，他居然真就没找到过张云雷。

因为周围所有的三教九流，都在保护那个被作为“人板儿”的孩子。

从杨九郎寻到那条老街附近开始，他遇到的黄包车夫，街边乞丐，扒手妓女，赌场混混……天津卫的外八行门人，全都不动声色地误导了他的视线。

他们知道郭德纲作为销器儿魁首，匆匆移走门派象征有多绝望，知道从四九城开始的恐怖赶杀，知道热机械下手艺的弱小。即使天津面上安宁，外八行到底是在迅速消失。

所有人都是时代下小小一粒，他们无力阻止，但那个孩子还在天津，就可以当作外八行销器儿门仍在，那是他们最后自欺欺人的希望。

可是张云雷走了。

销器儿铺子六年前就已经封死，紫檀盖板儿已经移走在外，“人板儿”走了，北方销器儿宗门，已经算彻底没了。

所以四九城仅剩的前辈们老泪纵横。

所以张云雷他娘再也不会出现了。

因为她亲手赶走了自己毫不知情的儿子，手绢儿缺角提醒她一切就要开始。这个普通女人哭泣了整个白天，然后看着张云雷的背影锁上家门。

那块张云雷没有带走的，绣着“雷 ”字的红手绢儿，就是一个母亲最后可以思念的媒介。她亲手断了销器儿行最后的念想，天大的孽罪，往后余生都要隐姓埋名，永远不能固定一处安身立命，也永远不能回到天津，这是祖宗规矩，也是她最后能为张云雷承担的一切。

有个这样优秀却赤诚的儿子，她也许是无比骄傲的。


	7. Chapter 7

出了大宅，天已经黑了。

杨九郎紧紧跟在张云雷身后。他实在心疼的难受，又不敢在此时多说。小孩儿只是闷头往前走，背影纤细，却身量笔直，街边的房舍里透出灯火，打在他身上，无端端生出数不尽的孤独来。

“张云雷……”他喊。

没有人应。

杨九郎想了想，又试探着喊王老曾经叫的小名：“小辫儿？辫儿？”

“你闭嘴！”

张云雷扭过头吼他一句，镖已经扣到了手心，杀气四溢，胳膊却是颤的。杨九郎看他下巴都在抖，知道小孩儿是在强自咬牙忍着情绪。他担心张云雷伤到自己，凑过去举着胳膊一叠声道：“你咬我，你咬我……”

张云雷不声不响，一口咬在他的手腕上。

那股劲儿让杨九郎怀疑自己的骨头要被压碎，实际上皮肉也很快出了血，滴滴答答落在地面，他嘶着气拧了拧眉，盯着人垂头时忽闪的睫毛，心里叹着。

张云雷很久才松开，嘴巴上还沾着血珠，面无表情地盯着杨九郎看。杨九郎道：“还难受吗？带你去吃东西，或者咱们去找九春，赶紧睡一觉养养精神……”

却听人道：“你假好心什么？”

“没有。”杨九郎道，“我担心你……”

“你担心？”张云雷似乎冷笑了一声。“害人精。”

他终于找到了宣泄口，几乎不管不顾地想把心里那种爆炸一样的情绪释放出来。

“要不是碰见你，师父怎么会收你当徒弟，怎么会藏枪藏东西去湘西，怎么会失踪。你们那个狗屁革命狗屁新文化乱了世道，害死多少外八行的人，要不是你们起义，要不是你找到天津，我娘怎么会收到红手绢！”

杨九郎的语气突然有些无力。“我们先别说话了。”

“你管我说什么！”

张云雷知道，其实不关杨九郎的事情，甚至杨九郎也很可怜；他知道没有杨九郎也会有别的人，那条红手绢送去天津，只是因为“时机”；他知道他现在的样子很难看，杨九郎在被他迁怒。

他知道，他都知道。

但是。

“凭什么？”他问。

杨九郎咬牙道：“我也想知道，我做的事是凭什么。”

两个人都动了气，在黑夜里对峙着，或许也在等待到底谁先彻底崩溃。却听见暗中有人道：“就是他们！”

杨九郎瞬间将张云雷按倒又摸出枪，身后的围墙几乎同时被打出两个孔洞。两人翻身藏进巷中，就见街角拐过六七个特务模样的人，举枪一步步摸了过来。

不管是找谁，一个地下党联络员，一个外八行尖尖，在四九城一旦被抓就绝不会有什么好下场。杨九郎低声道：“枪声密了巡夜的警察也会来，我拖着，你立刻去找李九春。”

他知道张云雷倔，丝毫不给反驳机会直接开火，打头的矮个子男人头顶血花一闪就躺在地上。趁对面被这手枪法镇住，杨九郎立刻补了第二枪，又倒一个。

剩下的人纷纷反应过来，也找到了方位，一面开枪一面逼近，乱弹之下根本无法露头。杨九郎刚想叫人走，就看张云雷面无表情，双手一翻带出对银镯似的物件儿。

虽然不知缘由，他还是迅速反应过来回放几枪，张云雷趁势伏地，一只银圈套在右手四指上，拇指一抖就将另一只甩了出去。夜色之下看不分明，只是瞬息之后，两只银圈又都回到了张云雷指尖。

杨九郎看他冷笑一声用劲儿扯下，对面立刻传来惨叫，打眼望去，剩下的几个人竟连枪都掉在了地上，血珠落地，隐隐一丝亮光闪过。

原来两个银圈以内部藏的丝线相连，甩出去缠在人身上，狠拽之下直接勒进身体。那些丝线不知道是什么材质，轻易就把人割的皮开肉绽。

红手绢的奇诡手法加上销器儿行的绝妙暗器，张云雷自己就是个大杀招。

杨九郎知道，得亏对面是乌合之众，加上自己放枪掩护才有这样的效果。热兵器的压倒性力量，并不是那么简单就可以补足的。

但他依然倒抽口凉气，只觉得心脏也被勒得砰砰鼓动，忍不住咽了口吐沫。

他拽着张云雷飞奔，远远传来警察的哨声，四九城胡同众多，但七弯八拐极易把路走死，也不敢把人引去李九春处。

张云雷却突然甩开了杨九郎的胳膊，这次连软绳都不用，几下就翻上了旁边胡同的高墙，伸手来拉。杨九郎来不及思索，刚要去够，身后又有枪声炸响。

他感觉到脸上落了温热的液滴，下意识抬头看，张云雷却已经扯着他的胳膊，把两人一起甩到了墙的另一边。

杨九郎闻到了血腥气。


	8. Chapter 8

要是问杨九郎，人生最怕的是什么，他大概会说孤独。早先也是快活长大的，现在孤家寡人，就更喜欢稍微热闹点。他第一次遇到张云雷这样的，很喜欢这个被宠大的小孩儿，长得好身手好，大胆又拘谨，任性又守礼，亲昵又疏离。

这种复杂的性格让杨九郎着迷，让他“不孤独”。有种人就是这样的，见他就像见百态，处处不同。杨九郎心慌心疼，俨然已经把小孩儿当成了自己的责任。

直到脚步声渐远，他才放松了搂紧人腰背的手，张云雷要退开，杨九郎还是不肯，硬揽着他进了稍亮的小街，哆嗦着去看伤了哪儿。

小孩儿只道：“你离我远点。”

还好只是被子弹划伤了小臂。

现在俩人胳膊都挂了彩，一个咬伤一个划伤，放一起大褂儿袖子两条红。杨九郎心里却难以生出什么平衡感。

惊吓紧张过去之后只剩生气，他抹了把脸虎着嗓子训：“谁让你自作主张的！”

“杨九郎，你别好心当成驴肝肺！”

“你小屁孩一个分得清什么好心坏心！”

“我就比你小三岁！你说谁小孩儿！”

杨九郎愣了愣，他朝人走了几步，心思想着，对，张云雷不是小孩子了。嘴上气势输了一半，仍反驳道：“……你不是嫌我害人精吗？”

“是！是！是！”张云雷连回三句，退也不退。生气，委屈，恼恨全涌上，他恨不得往杨九郎胳膊再咬一口——可是。

“可我是你师兄！师父收了你我就要护着你，我护着你一辈子！”

空气一下寂静起来。

杨九郎不知道为什么，就被这句话砸懵了。他看着张云雷，那双漂亮的眼睛死死盯着他，里面有愤怒，可是更多的是顽固的执拗，几乎烧出冲天火光。

他心里突然软的一塌糊涂。

“我错了。”杨九郎道。“我错了，咱们先回去吧……”

张云雷摆了摆手，茫然地后退了几步。

“我没有家了……回哪儿？”他说得很慢很慢，像缓缓转动的锈蚀齿轮。“我娘送走了我，再不能露面，我师父和我姐是外八行的魁首啊，他们俩做了那么多事，会好到哪儿去呢……”

他的绝望就来自于这种敏感，生性单纯反而更能体会到其中的巨大悲伤，张云雷的语气听不出是委屈还是茫然，他喃喃地又说了一遍。

他说杨九郎，我没家了。

然后他再也说不下去，也不愿意说了。

似乎已经用光了全身力气，张云雷缓缓靠在了背后的墙上，这条街很窄很窄，他们对立两端，中间却隔的不到七步距离。不远传来汽车的低声轰隆，车灯从街口转弯，也给这里停留了几秒斜斜的亮光，在他们之间划出一道朦胧的分界线。

杨九郎看到了张云雷的脸。

眼尾发红，抿着嘴唇，似乎与他往日闹脾气没有什么不同。

可那张苍白的脸上，挂的全是泪痕。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

张云雷睡着了。

这里是他们的备用站，李九春已经先一步到这儿收拾妥当。毕竟形势紧张，房间里就一张床，杨九郎合了几个椅子半靠半躺，先守着张云雷过了这晚。

只是心里思虑甚多，强行闭了眼睛不知道多久，最后还是叹着气从椅子上下来，蹲在床边看张云雷睡颜。

你可不是自讨苦吃么。他想。遗老们只剩几个也足够你安顿，王大老爷那儿顺势留你更合理不过，偏偏之前还要回照相馆，现在又要睡破屋。

估计心里也只是理所应当，哪怕刚恨我恨地咬牙切齿，也想着是我先开口留你，就要和我在一处。你这个性子，也真是妙极了。

床挨的墙顶有个小窗，月亮照进来，也叫杨九郎看得更清楚点。张云雷睡相老实，侧身蜷着，一只手露出被子放在枕边，皱着眉头呼吸轻浅。杨九郎把手搭在他手背上，轻轻拍着，脑海里开始一遍遍梳理今日在王老府上的细节。

先前被张云雷的事情绊住心神，这时候回想才越发觉得背后深浅莫测。他其实并不很信所谓“保传承”，那根本无需绕圈付这么大代价，但在王老那儿也只能这么说。

随后王老意味不明的那声“传承”，恰恰也印证了他此时的怀疑。不想见他是“心有间隙”，但区区一个杨九郎，何德何能让那些大老爷心有间隙？只可能是从他身上，看得出另一些人的事迹苦难……比如，张云雷和师父师娘。

他不敢细想。

“见根见种”，“见春生”，“你师父留的东西，本就要他去拿”，或许一切重要的节点本来就是张云雷。他三下津沽，连张云雷的影子都没遇过，偏偏临走就在火车站碰见，哪儿有那么巧的事情。只怕就算他回了四九城，也照样会“不小心”和张云雷撞在一起。

因为张云雷是“种”，而杨九郎是师父押的宝。

湘西被和枪藏在一起的，真就只是那块紫檀盖板儿吗？

杨九郎觉得心慌，他慌的不是自己似乎被卷进了一场大戏，而是害怕张云雷被一步步吞到漩涡里去，怕张云雷难受。

外八行尖尖们当然是宠爱张云雷的，不然他不会被保护的这样好。可是杨九郎更知道那句“时也命也”，有时候，并不是想如何就能如何。

你放心。杨九郎想。不管怎么样，我肯定得陪着你。

因为张云雷也说了，要护着他这个师弟一辈子。

沉在自己思绪里入了神，直到手被拽了一下，杨九郎才发现张云雷已经醒了。他有点心虚，道：“吵着你了？我还想着拍拍睡得好……”

张云雷“呸”了他一下：“你当哄小孩儿呢？”

不等杨九郎喊“不敢”，又道：“怎么了？一会儿笑一会儿快哭了似的。”

原来是打量许久才拽他的，杨九郎含糊道：“想你的事儿。”

说完才暗叫糟糕，果然张云雷一个骨碌坐起来，盘腿在床上双手扶膝，语气森然道：“要你可怜我？”

“我没有。”杨九郎道，“我可怜自己，被你迁怒骂了还舍不得跟你发火呢。”

张云雷一噎，半响道：“油嘴滑舌，不知道的看你像个兔儿爷。”

杨九郎本就积郁难消，忧思烦乱，这会儿鬼迷心窍下也失了分寸，问：“兔儿爷怎么啦？光您这腰我搂了多少回？”

这下什么难受什么阴谋都给歪去一边，就见张云雷不可置信地指着自己鼻尖道：“你看上我了？”

杨九郎立刻清醒。

他后悔不该嘴上扯便宜过火，赶紧要哄 ，又怕言多更失，正手忙脚乱着，却见张云雷满脸通红，只憋出句：“不成！”

杨九郎问：“什么？”

张云雷又是一噎，半响急道：“你眼睛太小了！”

两人都愣住了。

杨九郎顿在原地，心里突然前所未有的明亮起来，不管张云雷已经卷着被子背过身，凑上去捣着人后背一叠声问：“你再看看，你再看，我眼睛小不小？小不小？”

“别扒拉我！杨九郎你完了你！”

“我这真算完了。”杨九郎小声道。

于是再也无话。

外头月明无风，明天是个大晴天，杨九郎偷偷也祈愿，往后晴天多点，日子对张云雷再好点，不管有什么事儿，至少慢点来，慢点来。

这是个好孩子。


End file.
